


Webcam Confessions

by Ookami82



Series: hopeful existance [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Big Brothers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Little Brothers, Martial Arts, Ninja, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in HT verse. Mikey meets a girl online...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story takes place in my “Human Traits” verse; but you don’t have to read to understand. I wanted to home in on Michelangelo because I had not gotten to an area of the story that really puts him into any kind of light. And currently there is no place in the chapter I am working on for that story (Don’t get me wrong he totally in there, just not so up close). So I decided to do it as a side-story. The HT verse explores the human part of the boy’s natures. So far though we only know of Leonardo and Raphael. Leo has been secretly seeing Karai, Raphael sees women (plural) and not the most classy of women. Donnie has his own side story “The Brains Behind the Mask”; but we really don’t know what Donnie is into regarding women, yet.
> 
> Some quick things to consider:
> 
> Mikey is 19 and probably online as much as Donnie  
>  Mikey has written and published a novel, and currently working on another.  
>  Mikey had met a DC art student at some point in time, and the two have become good friends. Her name is Evevangaline Carington and she is a hybrid of two people in real life that I know.  
> Warnings: This story is rated high (NC-17) because it explores Michelangelo’s sexuality towards women. Mentions of boy and girl parts (anatomy), explicit language, sexual scenes, adult situations etc.
> 
> Now onward…and enjoy!

Web Cam Confessions

 

 

November 2012

Manhattan (The Lair)

12 am 

 

Michelangelo typed furiously at his laptop. He had just finished a sentence of his most recent work, when the instant messenger window popped up and chimed.

_Ziggybaby_72: Hey partyman, r u up?_

Michelangelo grinned. It had been quite some time since he received a message from the art student he came to know.

_PartyDude84: Yeah sexy gurl! You know my name is partydude btw_ _J_ _I have been reel busy working some party gigs again_

_…and my bros…_

_And of course my awesome book! I have half of it finished!_

_Ziggybaby_72:Yeah? I am glad to hear that, can’t wait to read. You sure know how to write some smut. I have been busy too… with my second semester of college. Tons of projects, you know what I mean?_

Mikey could not help but blush at the notion. This girl was always to the point. He had met her 6 months back online, in a chat room about _Call of Duty_. The girl started talking to him about the game and they hit it off. Mikey learned soon after that she was a fine arts student at some college in DC. She was a wild chick, frequenting raves and college parties and (his favorite) she played video games! She had blue and purple hair and wore mostly black. She looked a lot like a goth-punk chick, but her personality (like his own) was bright and cheery. She had grown to like Mikey, even though she had never seen his face. She would come home from whatever party, class or whatever, and instant message him almost every night-at least that’s how it started first. Then one night she offered to show Mikey her breasts, just for fun. Well, fun would be an understatement; Michelangelo masterbated three times that night. Not to mention she had both of her nipples pierced. Not so long after that the two were instant messaging sex-talk. Mikey was decent enough to keep it to that (and leave the rest to his imagination). He had to remain unseen and within the shadows and all of that other shit Splinter and Leo ranted about. Well at least up until now…

_PartyDude84: Yeah I know all too well…My bros have been nagging me about money and all…So I had to do some more b-day parties..ugh those brats are crazy! Raph’s gonna be 21 soon, so I had to contribute to the present. But’s man it’s gonna be sweet! We are getting him a fucking brand new bike!_

_Ziggybaby_72: Holy shit! That’s awesome! Who’s idea was it?_

_PartyDude84: Now don’t shit yourself, babygurl…guess who? I know yur not gonna get it on the first try…_

_Ziggybaby_72: The IT-nerd brother? Donnie right? I mean it would make sense; he makes the most money out of you guys, right…_

_PartyDude84: Nope._

_Ziggybaby_72: … hmmmmm….Leo!? LEO?!!!!!! The older one, the serious-stick-up-ass brother?! WOW! How did he get the money for that?! He’s like a karate instructor right?! That salary doesn’t cover for a new bike! And I thought they hated each other…_

_PartyDude84: Leo is super serious, but the dude’s got a huge heart underneath his steely exterior. He loves Raph more than he likes to admit, and they are more alike that not…and he pinches pennies like crazy, been saving since we were little I think. But Yeah…they have been fighting more recently…I don’t really know why. Personally, I think they are both acting weird, even for them. Raph’s been drinking a lot more, coming home smelling like perfume, pussy and cheap beer. Leo has been more distant-going on midnight patrols alone (you know like police do-except he’s a ninja Master-I don’t know- he’s a hero at heart)… and he comes home super late (or early) all relaxed and smiley, and freshly showered, always showered…I mean where is he taking those showers? well not lately…_

_Ziggybaby_72: You know what that means right? They are both getting pussy!_

_PartyDude84: Well duh, we all know Raph’s sleeping with hookers…but Leo?! No way, that guy’s screwed real tight. He’s all into that Bushido-shit, vowel of celibacy and stuff._

_Ziggbaby_72: What about you? You are also a ninjitsu master…are you celibate? So does that mean you are a virgin too?_

Mikey sighed. Technically yes he was a virgin, but he sure as hell was not celibate. He took care of himself at least once a night (sometimes twice).

_PartyDude84: What do you think?_

_Ziggybaby_72: Well…I don’t know. All that sexting we do could be all talk…_

_PartyDude84: So that’s what you think, huh…_

Mikey was trying not to be disappointed. He thought he was convincing when they talked about sexy times.

_Ziggybaby_72: To be fair…I have never even seen a picture of you…or even heard your voice. You seem like you’re a cool guy and all…but you could be a fat guy, living in his mother’s basement…with a little dick…_

Mikey firmly believed she was challenging him. And suddenly he was up to the challenge. Raphael was allowed to party it up, go to the surface, sleep with some whores. So now it was time for him to have a little fun. At least he knew the woman! Well, sort of… And besides he did not have-by no means a little dick!

Mikey smiled like the Cheshire cat. _I’ll prove it to you, missy._ He thought with a light snicker.

_PartyDude84: Okay I do live with my dad and brothers…we are tight like that. BUT I will have you know, babycakes. I DO NOT have a small dick…and I am not fat. I can’t be fat if I am a martial arts dude!_

_Ziggybaby_72: Prove it._

_PartyDude84: Now?_

_Ziggybaby_72: R u busy or something? I don’t have anything to do…I can give the web site to hook up our camera’s and you can prove to me you got it going on down there…or you can chicken out…yur call._

_PartyDude84: I am not a chicken, girlypie! Send me the link!_

_Ziggybaby_72: Ok there tiger…here it is www.my_cam_chat.com. You just make a quick profile, turn the camera on and I’ll be on under the same name, except with no numbers. I can’t wait to see you, Mikey._

Mikey loved when she called him by his name.

_Partydude84: Me either, Eve. But give me a few minutes, my bro just got home and is making racket downstairs. I think he’s a little tipsy and I don’t want him waking my dad…or Leo. K?_

_Ziggybaby_72: K, c u soon!_ _J_

_X       X       X       X       X       X       X       X       X       X       X       X       X_

Fortunately Raphael was not as drunk as Mikey had thought. He was a little buzzed and in a very good mood; but still able to move without toppling over. He was digging out the chicken and broccoli casserole when he accidently knocked Leonardo’s smoothie concoction on the floor. He cussed and threw the pitcher across the kitchen. He immediately noticed Michrlangelo standing at the threshold of the kitchen and living room.

“Why the fuck would Leo jus’ leave it on the edge like that? Jeeze he’s such a tool sometimes, Mikey.”

Mikey shushed his older brother and picked up the pitcher. “Do you want to wake up Master Splinter? Or worse Leo!? He’s gonna be pissed when he sees all his crap is gone!” Michelanglo whispered harshly.

Raphael snorted and scooped himself out a hug helping of casserole. He popped it in the microwave. “Phfffft, Fearless won’t even notice cos he’s got a katana up his ass. I don’t know if you noticed, Mikey…but Leo’s been a little on the down-side, depressed...” Raph paused, and it seemed that he had to force the words out. Mikey had a feeling he was hiding something. Leo and Raph did that a lot for each other, covered each other’s asses, fought, then repeat. “Maybe he got on Splinter’s bad side or somethin’…maybe fucked up on his katas. Who the hell knows with him…” Raphael continued as Mikey offered Raph the mop and made himself and his big brother a soda. Raph made quick work of the cleanup and parked himself at the table to eat. Mikey desperately wanted to get back to Eve and all her wonderful ideas. Not watch his brother eat like a starved, wild animal.

 _Naked, sexy ideas._ He smiled to himself.

“Hey Raphie?”

Raphael looked up with a scowl. He hated that childhood name. Mikey dubbed him that long ago; he’d crawl into bed with his big brother when a storm passed through. Mikey hated thunder storms to this day.“Ya know I hate that name…”

Mikey offered a deviant smile and a twinkle of his light blue eyes. “Yeah. I know, but it’s me dude…your baby bro, and its speci-“

“Alright Mikey. Get to the point. You were gonna ask a question, now ask.” Raphael barked with no real venom.

“You think Leo is gettin’ pussy?”

Raphael nearly spat his drink out through his nose. “Jesus, Mikey! What the hell kind of question is that?!”

Mikey shrugged. It seemed totally unrealistic…but maybe Eve was right. He was acting really strange as of late. He never patrolled alone. In fact he’d bitch (and lecture) if his brothers protested going. “I dunno. He’s always coming home, freshly showered, Raph. It’s weird. An’ where does he shower?”

 _Wouldn’t you like to know, Mikey._ Raph lips thinned in a grim line. “He’s been…jus’ findin’ his own way or somethin’. It’s hard for him ya know, he can’t fuckin boss us around no more.”

Mikey wasn’t buying it. “Dude, you know that’s crap right? I mean, I am the king of coming up with crap…and that, bro is some stinking crap. You all have been fighting more often since a month ago…you guys never fight anymore. An’ every other day I hear you cussin’ his ass out.”

Raphael snickered darkly. “Well he’s been an asshole. An’ I am sick of him givin’ orders all the time. Especially because he is a fuckin’ hypocrite…an’ he can’t seem to understand we ain’t kids.”

Mikey gave his brother a questioning look. “Why is that?”

Raphael got up from the table and scrapped his plate into the garbage. He set it in the sink and turned back to Mikey. “Because he is, Mikey. He ain’t fuckin’ perfect like he makes us want to think, Okay?”

That was all that Raph wanted to say and left the kitchen. Mikey sighed in relief and grabbed a bag of chips and his soda. He nearly ran back to his room in sheer excitement. He needed to get back to Eve.

He set his snacks on his little desk Donnie salvaged from the junk yard and typed in the web address that Eve sent him. He created a quick profile, dubbing himself as Dr. Prankinstein and set to search for Eve. No soon as he clicked her name the message board (on the site) came up.

_Ziggybaby: Seriously, Dr. Prankinstein??? You couldn’t find something less lame? :P_

_Dr. Prankinstein: Gurl, I will have you know that name has been giving to me since I was a kid. I used to fuck with my brothers a lot…still do. So yeah, sue me!_

_Ziggybaby: Whatever you say, Doctor. I have a seriously question tho…_

_Dr. Prankinstein: Alright…shoot._

_Ziggybaby: Can I see a picture of you? PLEASE? I really like you, Mikey…I don’t wanna get my hopes up and stuff._

_Dr. Prankinstein: What? I might be a fat guy…_

_Ziggybaby: Mikey! Seriously! Yur so mysterious all the time._

Mikey sighed through his nose. He really wanted to show her, but he could not risk that with his family. Sure she was cool now but what if she freaked when she saw what he was? She’d probably spread his picture through the internet in a hot second! _Well I would be famous, always wanted that._ He thought to himself with a small snicker.

_Dr. Prankinstein: Eve, you know I want to…I do, cos I like you too A LOT. Yur hot and sexy and funny and smart, and totally punk-rock! But like I told you a while ago I am from a really strict Japanese family…my dad would kill me. He’s weird about us dating woman…at all. Please don’t be mad…_

Mikey waited a whole minute before she replied. He was starting to sweat.

_Ziggybaby: I am not mad…just disappointed…._ _L_ _I keep forgetting you are Japanese... other than the strict dad, you don’t seem like the typical Asain guy…_

_Dr. Prankinstein: Well there is more to it…sort of, I mean I was born in New York and all…my dad is Japanese…and my mom is…American, I think..._

_Ziggybaby: So yur a half breed…_

_Dr. Prankinstein: Well sort of…I guess so. How about this? I’ll make a deal with you...Since I know what you look like…I’ll send you pics of my eyes…and my body-BUT with clothes on K? I can’t show you my face…Japanese-Ninja-shit K?_

_Ziggybaby: OK_ _L_ _I guess that will have to do._

_Dr. Prankinstein: BRB_

Mikey scrambled to put on his black, long sleeve, tight, under armor shirt. He had already had his sweats on due to the chill of the air. He snapped a picture of himself sitting in his rolling chair, from calves to his collar. He then snapped a pic of one eye, and then a pic of him flexing his biceps.

_Dr. Prankinstein: U there, babycakes?_

_Ziggybaby: Yeah…I am waiting patiently_ _J_

_Dr. Prankinstein: And sending the pics now…_

Mikey sent the pics and waited a few moments for Eve to reply. He told himself he wasn’t exactly breaking the rules, she couldn’t see his face-or skin, or shell…

_Ziggybaby: Holy shit! That’s your arm?! YUR ARM? It’s fuckin’ hot Mikey! And you have blue eyes?! That’s so weird for a Japanese guy…I guess I can’t call you fat-guy any more huh?_

_Dr. Prankinstein: Sure can’t and there is totally more of that lean muscle to go around!_

_Ziggybaby: I am fanning myself!_

_Dr. Prankinstein: Yeah I bet you are! I told you so! Have some faith in my lil’ lady!_

_Ziggybaby: Oh I have more than faith in you…_

_Dr. Prankinstein: Yeah…_

_Ziggybaby: Yeah…I am imaging so many things right now._

_Dr. Prankinstein: Like what?_

_Ziggybaby: *Blushes* Running my hands down those wonderful arms and up your chest…_

_Dr. Prankinstein: Go on…_

_Ziggybaby: Why don’t you hook the camera up and I can just show you…_

Mikey slapped his forehead. Duh! That was the whole point of this website. He was going to really see Eve and she was going to see _some_ of him.

_Dr. Prankinstein: K, launching right now…3…2…1, blast off!_

_Ziggybaby: Oh its gonna be a blast off…_

Mikey threw on a hoodie just in time for Eve’s image to pop up. He shut his lamp off and pulled the hood over his head. He waited for the connection to complete and set his eyes to his computer screen. A moment passed when Eve’s face came into view. She was messing with the camera. Mikey had to stop his jaw from dropping. She was way prettier than her profile pictures. She had a pale, heart shaped face that was framed by choppy side-bangs. She had also changed the color of her hair. It was now a vibrant red, with a few black low-lights put back into a sloppy bun. She reminded him of _Jean Grey from the X-men_ movies. She looked petite in stature, and was thin, lean and beautiful! She also had a nice rack from what he could tell; as she was wearing a black, quarter-sleeve night gown. It was form fitting, long and appeared to be cotton material that filled out her curves quite nicely. 

“Um…Mikey, you there? Can you see me? I think I can see you…why is it so dark in your room? Are you a vampire or something?” She again reached out to adjust the camera. Mikey noticed that her nails were painted royal blue. He blinked and took a breath. Wow, even her voice was lovey. It was soft, a little deeper in tone but raspy.

“Uh…yeah…I mean, hi Eve! Um… it’s so nice to finally get to actually talk to you… and not type… heh heh. Uh yeah…um you know what I mean…”

Eve raised her eye brows on camera and chuckled. “So now you’re the shy one…” She teased lightly.

Mikey blinked under his hood and licked his lips. Geeze the stupid hoodie was already getting hot! “Um..what?! Me?! No way, girl! I am so not shy…I am just really happy to be talking to you…and um… you are really pretty.” Damn it, now his was blushing.

She giggled again and set her chin into her petite hand. “Well I’d say the same but you are all incognito….though I really think you have nice arms so far…” She waggled her brows and Mikey realized that she had big brown eyes, flecked with gold.

Mikey chuckled in spite of himself. “Yeah I work out a lot, babe. I am a ninja. I got other nice things too…” He teased back. But it was not far from about the truth. Mikey was considered most athletic of his brothers, he was the fastest and quite unpredictable in battle.

Eve raised her eye brows and gave him a questioning look. “Yeah? And what are this other nice things?” She asked sweetly, twirling a loose strand of hair in her index finger.

Mikey sat a little straighter in his chair and cleared his throat. “I think you have an idea…That’s why we are here right? I am totally going against the family doing this.”

He was joking-well mostly. If any of his brothers (especially Leo) or Splinter found out he would be in deep shit.

“You have intrigued me sir.” Eve added. “But first, tell me something that I don’t know about you…”She suggested and started to pull the hem of the night gown up just below her knees. Mikey took note that her toes, matched her finger nails and that she had a tattoo on her right ankle, but he could not tell what it was.

Mikey could play this game. He offered her a smile (that he doubted she could really see). “Ok, my whole name is Michelangelo. But you have to tell me something too!”

Eve seemed surprised. “Really? I thought it was short for Micheal or something…that’s pretty cool and all for a half-breed, Japanese guy. Oh…right, um…I drive a moped.”

Mikey laughed out loud at that one. “Really?” She nodded and smiled. She then raised the hem above her knees, so that it rested on her knee caps.

It was Mikey’s turn again. “This is the first time I have ever done this.” He all but blurted out. Eve looked as if she was blushing in the low light of her room.

“Me too.” She told him quietly. “I mean I get out and stuff. But I never really like the guys that talk to me…I actually like you, Mikey-no wait, should I say Michelangelo.” She laughed at that.

Mikey frowned, lightly. “Okay, sexy don’t ruin this for me. My older brother calls me that when his being pissy about something…an’ my dad when I piss him off. So it’s totally a turn off at this point.” But the humor could still be heard in his voice.

“Point taken.” She offered in return.

“I can’t believe this is a first for you, Eve… I dunno I kinda thought you were an expert.” Mikey added.

Eve seemed to consider his words. “I guess I could get that because I am in college…and in DC. It’s a whole ‘nother learning experience. So you gonna show me something or what? I am showing a little…your turn.”

Mikey blanched for a second. There wasn’t anything he could show her that he hadn’t. Of course he had the beginnings of a hard-on. But he wanted to take his time with her on that.

“I will if you tell me what you have tattooed on your ankle.”

Eve huffed and gave him a pout, as her bottom lip jutted out slightly. Mikey suddenly had the urge to suck on it. That was not helping the fullness he was starting to feel in his tail. Sitting was getting quite uncomfortable.

“Ok, fine. It’s a turtle…like a tribal kind of turtle. I got it because they are my favorite animals and all. I find them fascinating…but since I am Italian, it says ‘little turtle’ in Italian- tartaruga, piccola. And I got it in honor of my dad…he died on duty.”

Mikey’s blue eyes bulged, and Eve noticed. “Oh girl, I am in love with you!” He exclaimed. How ironic that her favorite animal was a turtle! Maybe she wouldn’t freak if she saw him…

“Mikey…um…even though it’s dark I can see your eyes bugged out you ok?”

Mikey laughed and again, cleared his throat. “Yeah! It’s just turtles are my favorite animal too! And I owe you something in return so here it is.” He stood quickly and pulled his sweats off tossing them in a corner somewhere. He sat back down in his chair and pointed to his thighs and calfs. In the current lighting of his room, she would probably think he was dark skinned.

Eve’ seemed more impressed. “Geeze Mikey! Is your whole body made of stone?! I can’t believe this! Here…you are nice and funny..and you have a hot body? This might be too good to be true!”

Mikey waggled his eye ridges. He leaned casually on his hand. “I know, it’s a lot to take in. But I have been training in ninjitsu since I was like 3 years old…we gotta be in shape sexy-girl.”

Eve leaned closer into the camera. She point her index finger in front of her mouth and made a “ _shooshing”_ noise. “Shhhhh… I gotta tell you something Mikey…You are turning me on so much right now… I could jump through the screen.”

Mikey liked what he heard. “Oh? I haven’t even begun, baby.” He purred. “I could tell you the same…but I’d rather just tell you I would love to kiss you…starting at your lips, then down your throat-I’d pay special attention to your pulse point. Move down to those fine tits and give them a little taste too.”

Eve’s face brightened to a dark red. Mikey could see that she was trembling. She leaned back into her seat and wiggled her knees together. Her hands traveled the length of her torso and up to cup and fondle her breasts. “Oh yes…I know you would. You like this? Cos I am imagining you doing this.”

Mikey gulped. The pressure in his tail was starting to throb and he wanted nothing more than to release himself. But he had to wait a little longer, he wanted to see a little more of her.

“I would do that too. I would grab them and lick them, and pinch them. Probably steal a few more kisses from your mouth. Then I would run my hands-starting from your sexy ankles to your hips. I like hips…I’d squeeze them too.” Mikey couldn’t help but lick his lips. He wished he could jump through the screen too!

“Show me how hard I am making you…” She cooed. She pulled one side of her nightgown down and revealed a medium-sized pert breast with a small hoop, piercing. She them continued to palm that breast, while her other hand ventured down the front of her belly and to the inside of her thighs.

Mikey wondered if he was drooling as he felt his cock emerge from his tail. It slipped out and stood up tall, thick and throbbing. “I am bricks girl…I am so hard right now. I can only imagine what you feel like inside…I bet your super fucking wet right now aren’t you? Am I making you wet? Show me…”

Mikey brought his right hand down to grasp his member, but would not make a move until Eve made hers.

She squirmed more in her chair, opening her knees and pulling the hem up to her hips. Mikey could make out the outline of the apex of her thighs. His mouth watered. God, he wanted to fuck the shit out of her, eat her out until she screamed his name and then fuck her again.

“I am so wet right now… clit is throbbing and I am imaging you touching me…how you could finger me just right…Oh God Mikey…” She whined. Mikey intently watched as she allowed her fingers to move and circle her clit. He could now see the glistening of her lower lips, framed by sparse, trim curls. Her fingers moved rhythmically, but slowly and he had to start pumping his cock.

Mikey gave a few pumps, before he moved the angle of the camera. Eve could only see the movements of his hand and more importantly his dick. “See, Eve…this is how you make me feel girl, I wanna come for you an’ I want to come with you…You want this in you right now don’cha? I could make you see stars…hit that sweet spot over and over again. You’d be coming on me so hard, so fast, your head would spin.”

Eve moaned something incoherent, along with his name. He watched as her eyes finally saw what he wanted her to see. She smiled brightly. “Mikey, you didn’t tell me how fuckin huge your cock is! I mean seriously…you’re gifted…Wow!”

Mikey chuckled and slowed the movement of his hand. So she could clearly see his dick, and _not_ his hand. “I try to impress, sexy.”

Eve’s eyes twinkled. “Well I am certainly impressed…So when can we meet?”

Mikey smiled (though she could not see). “Hey let’s get through this first, huh…” He teased and resumed faster movements of his hand.

Within the next ten minutes, both Michelangelo and Eve were panting, spent and slouched in their computer chairs. Mikey didn’t even bother to wipe up his fluids on the front of the chair or the floor. He sat, in a boneless, euphoric heap.

Eve was the first to break the silence. “Mikey you alive?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah…I am just catching my breath. That was probably one of the best moments of my life, Eve. Thank you.”

Eve offered a bright smile. “So…give me a time and date…”

Mikey chuckled. The girl refused to give up. “I am always free on Sundays…” He supplied, sheepishly.

Eve could sense his trepidation. “C’mon, Mikey. You’re a grown man. Surely you can somehow sneak away from your strict ass dad. I go on Winter break, the second week of December. I can take a train up there…meet you somewhere, get a hotel. It will be awesome!”

Mikey frowned. How was he going to explain this to her? “Look Eve..um…I really like you…an’ I really want to meet you…but…um…there’s something you don’t know about me…I am a lot different than most guys…”

Eve gave him a light chuckle. “I know already! You told me you were a ninja Master and your dad’s real strict, an’ your brothers-“

“No, seriously that’s not what I mean. I mean I am different. I…um…can’t really go out in daylight…heh heh… I forgot to tell you that…”

Eve was silent for a moment on the other side. “What’s so bad that you won’t meet me?! Is it me?! Did I offend you or something? Cos you are the first guy I actually really, really like, Mikey…”

Mikey felt guilty, he didn’t want to upset her. He liked her too, but he didn’t want to risk getting hurt because he was a freak. “No, babycakes, you totally didn’t offend me! An’ I like you a lot…but…um… I am afraid…” He finally stated in almost a whisper.

Eve leaned chin into her hand and gave him a pouty face. “Afraid? Why? I mean isn’t it the girls job to fear rejection?” She added lightly with a giggle. Mikey gave her brownie points for trying to lighten up the sudden gloom. That was usually his job. He decided to go with it and show her his appearance. If she freaked then he’d have to recruit Donatello to hack into her computer and prevent her from showing the world his hideous appearance.

“Look…um…if I show you something…you promise not to scream? Or blast the web with my picture? I am totally serious about keeping myself hidden, Eve. It’s very important that my family is not seen. Promise?”

Eve was quite for another second-if that. “Mikey…um…now you’re just freaking me out. I mean, what is so bad that you can’t go out in public?”

“Just promise me, Eve.” Mikey interrupted.

“Okay, okay. I promise.” She offered quickly.

Mikey stood and turned the lamp on in his room. He pulled on the pair of sweats he had on earlier, but remained shirtless. At every passing second, his hands became a little clammier and his heart beat a little faster. If his brothers or father found out he was about to expose himself (well, he actually did that earlier) and their most cherished secret; he might be disowned! But then again Raphael exposed himself all the time. He was with all sorts of women and no one had bothered them! So why shouldn’t he?

Mikey took a breath and wiped the edge of the chair off and tossed the tissue on the floor somewhere. He adjusted his camera so his head and torso would be visible. He sat stiffly in his chair and waited for Eve’s response. Yet he could not look directly at the camera.

Minutes seemed like hours.

“Eve?” Mikey whispered as he glanced at her form on his computer. She was still there but silent as the night. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was in the shape of an ‘O’.

“Mikey…” She whispered back. He suddenly felt vulnerable, shy and most of all terrified by her lack of response.

“Well…this certainly explains why you can’t meet me properly. And I guessing that is not a costume right? But…how? How do you exist?”

Mikey glanced back at the camera to see she was indeed still there and not running for the hills. He sighed in relief that she actually seemed intrigued. “That’s …uh…really long story…But..yeah…this is me, surprise! Heh heh…you can stop talking to me now…” He said sadly.

“Why would I want to stop talking to you?” Eve asked a little louder.

Mikey finally looked at her-at her beautiful face with sad eyes. “Because…now you know…I am a…freak.” He could not help the way his voice cracked.

He heard Eve huff. “You’re not a freak, not what I was expecting.. but certainly not a freak! Don’t say stuff like that, Ok? I still think you are sexy-a big, sexy _tartaruga._ ”

Mikey snorted. “You jus’ saying that!”

Eve again, huffed and folded her arms across her chest. “No I am NOT just saying that. I mean, yes I have so many questions…but I still like you, Mikey. An’ I want to meet up with you still. So what if you’re a giant turtle…you live in New York…there are sorts of walks of life up there from what I have heard!” She offered him a genuine smile.

Mikey returned the same smile, accenting his dimples. “You should meet my brother Raph…his are real piece of work.” He chuckled.

Eve giggled at the statement as well. “So your brothers? I am assuming they are just like you? On the exception that you have the cutest dimples when you smile! An’ you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen…”

Mikey blushed hard, to which it crept around his neck. “Well, I am actually the shortest of all of us…and the youngest. But yeah we are turtles…and my dad used to be a human, but it now a giant rat. He is totally Japanese too, I didn’t lie about that. My brothers and I also know Japanese …but Leo is the only one that actually speaks it, fluently. Donnie, Raph and I just understand it more-so than speak it. Raph is huge, lifts a shit ton of weights, definitely the strongest of all of us, he’s a little taller than me but much wider. He’s also the second oldest and has green eyes. Donnie, heh heh, the nerd; is the tallest of us and the thinnest. And as I have told you Donnie is super smart! He got a duel degree all online in um…biology and chemistry I think, plus he’s sort of our in house doctor. He has to wear glasses that he made himself because his a bit nearsighted...and he has brown eyes. And then there’s Leo, we call him Fearless most of the time…he hates it, but it totally goes with him. He’s the oldest and he’s to take care of us when my dad dies. He can be a total douche at times, because he gets all bossy, but he does have a super, huge heart! He doesn’t know that I know that he secretly writes poetry, pretty good shit too! Him and Raph butt heads. He’s um…very formal, like a boy scout type, the hero. He has blue eyes too, but much darker than mine, more stormy I guess. He’s also a _Trekkie/ Star Wars_ nerd in the closet! I have caught him late at night watching marathons. I think it’s the only time I have seen him smile!”

Eve giggled at Mikey’s retort about his older brother. “You guys sound pretty awesome…and pretty normal considering you are all giant turtles. I can’t wait to meet you-all of you…but you especially. I’ll take the train up there on Winter break. You tell me where to meet and we will meet. I’ll get a hotel and it will all work out!”

Eve was smiling broadly, which made Mikey smile a well. But after a second, his smile faltered. Splinter was not going to approve this meeting. He knew that for sure. But then an idea struck. He’d have to talk to Donnie first.

“Well give me some time to make some arrangments. I gotta talk this through with Donnie, Leo and come up with some sort ofplan…which is more their department. My father is not going to readily let me bring a human-a girl to the lair for nothing. Can you give me some time, babycakes?”

Eve was still smiling. She offered a little pout at the mention of his father’s strick rules, but understood. “Alright…I some more work to do soon. I’ll give you my cell and you can just call me with the details…or if we chat some more on the web, either way I’ll be waiting.”

“Okay. Well I wish we could talk all night, but I probably should go to bed. I have to train tomorrow and I think I have a gig.”

Eve offered that cute little pout again. “Okay. I get it. I should go too. It was really fun, Mikey. Good night…sleep tight.”

“Good night, Eve. Have good dreams.”

“Dreams about you?”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

Eve gave a little wave before the camera was disconnected. Mikey let out a breath, switched the camera off and computer and crawled into bed. He slept like a baby that night.

~FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the last for separate stories for a while. I am starting my second Bachelors in Nursing on Monday and a new job in June because I am a Nurse! I will continue to write chapters for Human Traits though. That is the main TMNT story I am working on and will get more action-packed as I go. So stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed my version of Mikey! (I sure did).


End file.
